1943
This article is currently under construction. Champions Major League Baseball *World Series: New York Yankees over St. Louis Cardinals (4-1) *All-Star Game, July 13 at Shibe Park: American League, 5-3 Other champions *Negro League World Series: Homestead Grays over Birmingham Black Barons (4-3) *Negro League Baseball All-Star Game: West, 2-1 *All-American Girls Professional Baseball League: Racine Belles over Kenosha Comets Awards and honors *'Most Valuable Player' **Spud Chandler (AL) - P, New York Yankees **Stan Musial (NL) - 1B, St. Louis Cardinals *'The Sporting News Player of the Year Award' **Spud Chandler - P, New York Yankees *'The Sporting News Most Valuable Player Award' **Spud Chandler (AL) - P, New York Yankees **Stan Musial (NL) - 1B, St. Louis Cardinals *'The Sporting News Manager of the Year Award' **Joe McCarthy (AL) - New York Yankees Statistical leaders Major League Baseball final standings American League final standings |} National League final standings |} Events * May 30 - The All-American Girls Professional Baseball League begins its first 108-game season with teams in Rockford, Kenosha, Racine, and South Bend; the league's total attendance for the year will be 176,612. Births January-April *January 6 - César Gutiérrez (d. 2005) *January 15 - Mike Marshall (P) *January 30 - Davey Johnson *February 8 - Bob Oliver *February 21 - Jack Billingham *March 23 - Lee May *April 3 - Barry Moore *April 4 - Mike Epstein *April 6 - Marty Pattin *April 8 - John Hiller *April 12 - Vicente Romo *April 24 - Ivan Murrell (d. 2006) May-August *May 22 - Tommy John *June 6 - Merv Rettenmund *June 20 - Andy Etchebarren *June 26 - Bill Robinson (d. 2007) *June 27 - Rico Petrocelli *July 5 - Curt Blefary (d. 2001) *July 9 - Mike Andrews *August 2 - Tom Burgmeier *August 6 - Nelson Briles (d. 2005) *August 21 - Félix Millán *August 28 - Lou Piniella September-December *September 19 - Joe Morgan (2B) *October 4 - Jimy Williams *October 6 - Jim McGlothlin (d. 1975) *October 6 - Jerry Stephenson *October 7 - José Cardenal *October 19 - Sandy Alomar *November 19 - Aurelio Monteagudo (d. 1990) *December 9 - Jim Merritt *December 23 - Dave May *December 27 - Roy White Deaths *January 3 - Bid McPhee, 83, Hall of Fame second baseman for Cincinnati franchise (NL & AA) from 1882 to 1899 who was believed to be the last at his position to play without a glove; scored 100 runs ten times, set every career fielding mark at his position and was seventh player to reach 2000 hits *March 6 - Jimmy Collins, 73, Hall of Fame third baseman who batted .300 five times and led NL in home runs in 1898; led league in putouts five times and set career records for putouts, total chances and double plays at third base; after jumping to the American League, managed Boston to upset victory in inaugural 1903 World Series; rated best 3rd baseman of his time *April 26 - Bob Emslie, 84, umpire who set records with 35 seasons of officiating and over 1000 games worked single-handedly; as pitcher, won 32 games for 1884 Baltimore Orioles *May 6 - William Slocum, 59, sportswriter and editor for several New York newspapers since 1910 *August 14 - Joe Kelley, 71, Hall of Fame left fielder who batted .317 lifetime, including marks over .360 for the 1894-97 Baltimore Orioles; 194 triples ranked 4th all-time upon retirement, and had six seasons of 100 runs and five of 100 RBI